Wyrda
by alagaesian
Summary: My continuation of Brisingr.
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Change

Hi guys and of course gals too… this is my first story i have written on my own… please review and … TADA the prze will be adding New chapter one bye one . So I'll stop talking (actually typing) and you go read it !

~Alagaesian

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : A sudden change<p>

The day after the siege laid on Feinster , and a long needed rest Eragon and his mind partner – Saphira , set out to the ancient forest . There were great festive held for him and his sapphire dragon. Elves from the furthest parts of the wood came to celebrate their victory under Feinster, also to mourn the death of their mentors : the golden dragon – Glaedr, and his rider – Oromis. After a brief meeting with the solemn elf qeen , he went looking for Arya. It seemed to him as if she was avoiding him.f

Before long the victorious battle of the Varden he felt something towars Arya stir in him. Every minute of an hour, every hour of a day he kept thinking of her. But after the Cripple Who is Whole and his dragon died , slain by the traitor – Murtagh, he recently clad his mind in silver armour. He talked to nobody but Saphira , Arya, Roran, and Nasuda – the ones closest to him. Rarely he would respond to one or another elf greeting him with the proper elf welcome.

He thought of talking freely with the princess , but that thought would be simply blown away by a memory of her rejecting his affection to her.

While deliberating about these matters, he didn't notice Arya approaching and bumped into felt blood running to his cheeks and hoped that she didn't take notice of it… She didn't.

-Oh it's you! I have been looking for you for a pretty long time. After

the feas tyou just disappeared. We have much to discuss … but not here , come with me.- While saying thisshe grabbed his forearm and led him to the Tialdari Hall Gardens. A shy smile on her lips,a cloud of lavender perfume surrounding her. Eragon could not read the emotions from her face, suspicion running through his head.

Then she stopped , and turned her cherry face towards him. He felt a similar touch his… It was Arya. He looked at her , she was smiling.

-I wanted – she started- to tell you this the very moment you first told me what you fell to me but, … I Didn't find the courage. Now that I know that you are leaving, and I may not see you again, I want you to know… It's hard for me to say it by words… Just look.

At that moment a steady flow of images , feelings , sounds and smells struck him by surprise. She let him know that from the moment she first denied her love to him , she regretted it.

Their eyes met. They smiled. The bond between their minds ceased. He looked at her with a questioning smile. She kissed him gently , said her googbyes and left. He stood there till night fell night fell on the ancient wood and Saphira took him to the house whre over a century ago the elder Vrael and his dragon lived. Eragon didn't have to tell the partner of his heart what happened between him and Arya. She already knew everything from the emotions emanating from him…

* * *

><p>HATE THIS CHAPTER ! I hope the next one is gonna be better . I 'll add it tomorrow. REVIEW !<p>

You keep me going :)


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Varden

**HI ! this is the second chapter… hope you like it ! go read it and click that little yellow button : review ! Every time you don't Arya will lose all the hair from her head ! :P**

Chapter 2: Back to the Varden

Eragon was awoken by a sound of a shutting door. Lazily, he opened one eye , then the other. He wasn't surprised to see a bowl of fresh fruit on the stool , and a bigger one for Saphira. He refreshed himself and had eaten the meal whenhe noticed a note. He unwrapped it and inside he read:

_I Queen Islanzadi request an audience with you at noon._

_Queen Islanzadi_

" What is it she wants now? " – inquired Saphira

"An audience , but we have to leave earlier than noon. Maybe after you're done eating we could go to her , talk and leave" – Eragon answered

"That's ok with me. Could you please pack our thinks so we can leave this forest in an hour?" – Saphira said

" I already packed them. Now stop bubbling and eat. I'll wait for you outside." – he scolded her

After a minute or so Saphira joined him outside. He saddled her and then sat himself. With only one swing of her massive wings they were within the clouds.

" Did I ever tell you how happy I'm that you're not my foe?"- he said

"No , but it's really sweet of you"

Over a mile ahead they already saw the Menoa Tree and Islanzadis pavilion. She landed , raising clouds of dust. They reached the tents within seconds. They weren't surprised to see her already waiting for them, Arya standing beside her.

-Eragon I want you to hand this over to your liege lord. Tell her that our forces are overtaking Kuasta.

- I'll … Is Arya going to the Varden?"- he asked full of anxiety

-Nooooo… - He looked at Arya , she blinked – I mean yes

- I - She started - And Eragon already discussed this didn't we ?

- Mhmmmm… Yes, we did - he answered troubled- I wanted to wish the three of you good luck on your journey. Now leave with my blessing upon you. – Islanzadi the kissed them on their eyebrows and left. Her chin held up high her walk gentle. Her blue dress flying after her.

And so they did. Saphira in front , Eragon and Arya behind walking hand in hand together.

-Eragon , sorry for not telling you. But I don't want to stay here alone… without you- she said this , one big tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away before anyone could notice… Eagon did… He hugged her gently. He realized that after she revealed her love to him she became more ok with closer contact.

Saphira stopped and dropped on her knees. They mounted her , as she jumped into the air. The elves beneath gasped at her beauty. Eragon felt Aryas arms tighten around his waist, as they encountered turbulations.

-Not so tight ! – he shouted, his yell lost in the endless space. But she did understand and loosened her grip. They flew all night without stopping. Eragon marveled at his dragons strength. Arya slowly relaxed. He was repeating spells while Saphira landed. Arya and his ind partner fell fast asleep while he kept watch over their camp. Defending his loved ones before anyone who would want to harm them.

**Maybe this wasn't shit after all … What do you think? All comments welcome REVIEW ! **


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasantries

**Okey … I'll say this : had nothing to do at school. But I rather like this chapter. So… GO READ IT ! ReAvIeW :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Pleasantries<p>

They were on their way at sunrise. The rebels camp on the horizont coming nearer and nearer, as they flew across the endless plains. Eragon and Arya exchanging thoughts while Saphira stirred the land beneath with thousands of lights. Does and rabbits hiding just as they caught a glimpse of her. An air predator, souring through the skies. They could hear sighs of awe and yells of fright below as people they encountered them… a fire ball , surging through the clouds. The day was young , full of expectations, they could feel the pressure hanging in the air. They now saw their landing place. Thousands of people looking up at them. Nasuada on her black stallion " Battlestorm" directing people with pride. Her voice calm but firm.

The chaos ceased when they landed. A rich voice started singing , the other slowly joined in. Within seconds they made a chorus of voices briskly rising and lowering. But then Nasuada ordered everyone out of the courtyard. In ten minutes time the place was clear.

Lady Nasuada was unlike any other female human. She wore herself with pride and dignity. Her chin held high, her feet dropping to the ground gently – in this she resembled the elves. She had the strength of a fully grown man, and the experience of an old general who has seen more winters than our grandparents. Her white, plain , satin dress made a beautiful contrast with her black skin.

-Oh Eragon, how happy I'm to see you in one piece ! – The lady general said hugging him. Her tone so different from the one she normally uses when on duty. She withdrew from Eragon while shooting a questioning look toward Arya. She then said :

-Has anything transpired between the two of you ?

All they did was smile. It was enough for Nasuada to understand everything.

-Oh I see… Eragon our scouts have spotted forces of the Empire gathering at the northern borders of Surda. We fear that they are preparing for abigfight, which might decide about overthrowing Galbatorix. Arya if you wish you may lead the elves gathered here with the Varden – Nasuada said , putting a strong emphasis on some of the words.

-I will. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and help rebuilding the walls surrounding the city. Eragon I'll visit you later on.- Arya said slowly going towards the dwarves quarters.

- What do you want me to do my lady ? – inquired Eragon

- Eragon, you're my friend , and you know that there is no need of you calling me so formally. The best thing for you and Saphira to go and have a good nights sleep. But come tomorrow at noon , we have to go and visit the wounded fighters to heal them or show the mortally hurt ones that we still care about them.

* * *

><p><strong>I have got nothing to say … this chapter wrote itself. Expect the next one sometime about tomorrow. Things will happen … BUAHAHAHAHA ! ;)<strong>


End file.
